1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to an LGA (Land Grid Array) package.
2. Description of Related Art
As for LGA (Land Grid Array) packages, a plurality of LSI (Large Scale Integration) packages, for example, SIMM (Single Inline Memory Module) or DIMM (Double Inline Memory Module) on which a memory package is mounted, are mounted side by side on a module substrate.
Such a semiconductor package is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-302871).
The document describes testing bonding pads arranged along substrate edges on a chip mounting surface of a BGA substrate. One edge along which the bonding pads are arranged is inserted into a socket of a testing apparatus and tested. After the testing, the bonding pads are wire-bonded with electrode pads of the chip and sealed with resin.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-217054) describes a socket connected to a terminal of an LGA type package.
Though the technical field is different, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-200537) describes a semiconductor apparatus provided with a test terminal. The apparatus described in the document includes actually used leads arranged in a perimeter of a pin grid array substrate and a lead-less test-only terminal is provided therein.
However, when connected to a socket or the like for use, such semiconductors package must be mounted on a module substrate once. This will be explained with reference to FIG. 9 and FIG. 10. FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view showing the configuration of the package and FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing the configuration of a module including the package shown in FIG. 9.
In an LGA package 200 shown in FIG. 9, a bare chip 203 is mounted on an LGA substrate 201 and the bare chip 203 and a bonding wire 213 are sealed with sealing resin 205. The sealing resin 205 covers the whole chip mounting surface of the LGA substrate 201. Furthermore, a plurality of solder balls 271 are provided on the back of the LGA substrate 201.
In the package shown in FIG. 9, the electrodes which function as externally connected terminals are the solder balls 271. When the user connects the LGA package 200 to a socket, as shown in FIG. 10, the LGA package 200 must be mounted on a module substrate 273 having a connector electrode 275. This would increase the size of the overall apparatus after mounting. Furthermore, when the user mounts the semiconductor package on the module substrate, the mounting takes time and trouble and there is also concern that mounting failures may occur.
Furthermore, in the case of the package described in Patent Document 1, the testing bonding pad is sealed after testing. Therefore, after sealing and mounting the package on the module substrate, the use can not make a test equivalent to a test performed before sealing.